1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides for the novel integration of a propylene oxide production sequence with an existing methyl tertiary butyl ether (MTBE) process unit whereby propylene oxide can be economically produced without the need for MTBE production beyond that already produced in the existing unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An important commercial process for the production of propylene oxide involves the reaction of propylene with tertiary butyl hydroperoxide (TBHP) with the formation of propylene oxide and tertiary butyl alcohol (TBA). The co-product tertiary butyl alcohol is frequently dehydrated to isobutylene which is converted to methyl tertiary butyl ether, a product which has utility as a gasoline additive.
Another method which is in commercial practice for the production of methyl tertiary butyl ether involves the dehydrogenation of isobutane to isobutylene, and the etherification of the isobutylene with methanol to MTBE.
A problem exists with the relative supply and demand of propylene oxide and MTBE. At the present time there is an overcapacity for MTBE based on the demand for this material while additional propylene oxide capacity is needed. This imbalance in the supply and demand for these chemicals has created serious problems for those seeking to expand propylene oxide production while avoiding unwanted expansion of MTBE production.